Courage's Legacy
by Coward-Puppy
Summary: Takes place after the show. Courage had a son, and now the little puppy must live up to his father's name and save his new family from all kinds of monsters that come to Nowhere. Please R&R and no flames!
1. The Next Generation

**Me: Hi guys! Name's Tales! These our my friends, Thunder and Shade!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: So, how is everyone? Good? Great! Well, this is a Courage story. My first, so be nice, k?**

**Thunder: I'm sure they will be.**

**Shade: Nope.**

**Me: Meh! Anyway, in this story, Courage had a son that is named Coward, since he takes after his father in looks, only purple instead of pink, and is scared very easy like his father is. Now, he must live up to his father's name and save his new home from all kinds of monsters, demons, ghosts, and whatever else that comes to Nowhere.**

**Thunder: Well, shall we start now?**

**Shade: Now would be good, less you want people to be bored with this..**

**Me: Alright, alright. Let's start now. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

Chapter 1: The Next Generation

_"We interrupt this program to bring you… Coward the Cowardly Dog show! Staring… Coward, the son of Courage! Born on the Bag farm, he was raised by Maple, who lives in the middle of Nowhere. But creepy things happen in Nowhere. It's up to Coward to live up to his dad's name, and save his new home!_

XXXX

Courage smiled happily at his mate. The other pink and purple dog smiled back at him, and licked his cheek. She frowned sadly at her lover.

"Do you really have to leave before our pups are born?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't want to, but you understand that I have to go and do this. It's for the best. I'll be watching our pups from the shadows, and I'll be watching over them and protecting them as they grow up."

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe one of them will be like you, sweetie?"

"Maybe… Maybe." Courage chuckled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes.. Good bye."

"Bye."

With that, the cowardly dog ran off, leaving the other alone, watching him disappear into the darkness of the night.

XXXX

A few months later, the she-dog had puppies. Four of them. One looked just like Courage, only it was purple instead of pink. The other three were a mix of both of the parents. Muriel came and saw the puppies.

"Oh! They're lovely! Where'd Courage get to?" she asked, looking around for her beloved dog.

The female dog let out a small whine, looking down at the ground. The old lady pat her on the head.

"Ah, it's okay, dearie. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

That was when the old farmer made his way over to where the dog and her pups were.

"Stupid puppies! They're gonna be just like the other stupid dog!" the old man growled.

"Now, don't be so mean—"

The purple puppy looked up at the two of them and screamed a scream like Courage, and the old farmer looked at his wife.

"See Muriel? Just like that stupid dog! In stand of naming him _Courage_ we're gonna call him _Coward_, Just like his father. The dumb cowardly dog he was!"

That only got him a whack on the head by Muriel.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked.

XXX

It had been two months, since Coward and his brothers and sister were born. The small purple puppy made his way over to his mother. The pink and purple dog was laying against the farmhouse, sunning herself against the Nowhere sun.

"Mama?" he asked.

His mother opened one of her eyes, and looked at her pup. She sat up and yawned, before glancing back down at him once again.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me another story about my father?" he questioned, looking up at her with his big black puppy dog eyes.

The older dog let out a sigh, a smile on her lips as she drew her pup close to her. Coward was the only one out of the group that wanted to hear stories about Courage and all the adventures he went on.

"Alright, I'll tell you of the time your father took on one of his greatest enemies. Katz."

The puppy shivered slightly, he knew of other stories his mother told him of the evil cat, and he couldn't wait to hear of how his father beat the evil cat once again.

XXX

_The monster made of candy had just kidnapped Muriel and Courage, taking both of them to Katz. The evil cat glanced down at them, and the pink dog growled slightly. He knew how evil he was, and he didn't want his owner to be hurt by the likes of him._

_"Hello lady and dog," he said, rolling his eyes at the last part. "So nice of you to join me."_

_Muriel looked up at him, keeping her dog close to her. "What do you want with us?"_

_"Well, my dear sweet old lady, you see I've always got in second place at the Nowhere Beak off, and this year… Well, this year is gonna be different. And you're going to help me."_

_"Forget it! I won't help you!"_

_Katz laughed. "Oh, I think you will.."_

_Courage snarled at him. "Leave her alone!"_

_The crimson-furred cat looked down at him, glaring into the dog's black eyes with his amber colored ones. "And who's going to make me, dog?"_

_"Me, that's who!" he snapped right back._

_"I'd _love _to see you try, puppy!"_

_"I will!"_

_Courage jumped at the cat, but Katz was ready for him, and knocked the dog into a wall. The small pink dog fell to the ground with a 'thud', and was quickly tied to the stone wall by his paws with gum._

_The cat looked down at him, snickering evilly. "I told you, dear me."_

_He growled at him, trying with all his mighty to get away so he could save Muriel. "You're gonna regret this, you stupid cat!"_

_The crimson furred cat laughed once again, and began to walk up the stairs. "We'll see about that, dog. We'll see about that…"_

_Courage growled and pulled with all his might once again, trying to get free. He heard Muriel's cries and tried even harder, but he couldn't free himself. He sniffed at the gum and got an idea. He ate it, freeing himself in the making._

_"Yes!" he cheered._

_Muriel's cries came again, and he took off up the stairs._

_"Don't worry, I'll save you!" he gasped, while running up the many steps._

_Courage finally made it up the stairs and tackled Katz to the ground, and pulled on his ears, and the two fell down the stairs. The dog hit the ground harder then his enemy did, and it didn't help matters that the cat laid on him._

_"Fine dog," the cat hissed, "have it your way. How about a little sport before dying a slow and painful death?"_

_The pink dog began trembling at the thought of whatever game he wanted to play. The last game was hitting a ball black and forthes between the two of him, and he had lost it. If it hadn't been for Muriel, he'd be a dead dog right now._

_"O-okay, you're on Katz!"_

_"Purrfect! We'll have a staring contest. Think you can handle that, dear boy?"_

Are you kidding? This'll be a piece of cake!_ He thought._

_"You're on! And I'll win this time for sure!"_

_Katz laughed once again. "We'll see about that. I can go without blinking for a long time, dog. Let's just see how long you last…"_

_Courage and Katz both sat down on the ground and began to stare at each other. After awhile, the pink dog felt his eyes start to hurt from staring so long. The cat chuckled seeing that._

_"Eyes starting to bug you, dear boy?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Are you sure? You look like you're ready to blink.."_

_"I won't blink! I won't let you win!"_

_The crimson furred cat laughed, still staring at the small dog before him. "Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink."_

_As he was saying that, Courage could feel his eyes start to sting from staring or so long. His left eye started to twitch, and felt like he was going to blink, very soon._

_"You, stupid dog!" Eustance called out, making him blink._

_"You loose, dear boy," Katz said, standing up._

_Courage pointed up word with a paw. "But, but, but!"_

XXXX

"Dad lost?" Coward gasped, his black eyes wide in shock.

Mina chuckled at her puppy. "Yes, but let me finish the story, alright?"

"Okay!"

So the pink-and-purple dog continued with the story, till it was time for bed. The other puppies came over and curl up against their mother. Coward snuggled up against his mother's soft warm fur.

"Mama?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes little one?"

"Someday, I'm gonna make Daddy proud of me. I'm gonna be just like him and save my owners from all kinds of evil things!"

Mina chuckled and licked the purple puppy on the head. "I know you will sweetie. Now go to sleep."

Coward chuckled and closed his eyes, and let sleep take him, dreaming about being like his father and fighting off all kinds of monsters. A smile formed on his face as he slept.


	2. A New Home

**Me: Hiya guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Welcome to the next chapter of our story!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: Do we have any reviews?**

**Shade: Can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. Yes you do.**

**Me: Awesome! ..Wait, hey!**

**Shade: -laughs-**

**Me: Anyway, time to answer the review.**

**crystal mitchum- I'm glad that you like the story so far. And I'm glad that Courage is your favorite show. It's one of mine too. ^^. I hope you and many others will continue to enjoy! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Thunder: Now, shall we begin?**

**Me: Yes. I own: Coward, Maple, Eric, Mina, Coward's sibs, and many others. I DON'T own: Muriel, the Old Man as I call him, Courage, La Qauck, Katz, or anyone else from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Now, let's begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

The next day, the son of Courage was playing around with the other puppies. There wasn't much else to do besides that, and be yelled at by the old man, as the purple puppy liked to call him. He was looked up from where he was playing a game of catch with his older brother, Scoot. A shadow fell over the pups, and they all looked to see what made the creepy shadow thing.

The shadow was that of a duck. It had white feathers, and was grinning evilly.

"Mama!" the older of the two brothers called out.

Mina poked out her head out of the barn to see what her puppy wanted. "Yes dearie?"

"There's some weird duck thing here!"

"A duck?"

"Yeah!"

The female dog walked out of the barn and over to where her two puppies were. She looked to where they were pointing to and saw the duck.

"It's La Quack!" Mina gasped, once she saw who it was. Coward and his older brother gave her an odd look, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Who's La Quack, Mama?" Coward asked.

"He was one of your father's enemies," Mina told him.

The puppy gasped, and looked at the white dock. The duck in question raised an eyebrow at the little purple puppy.

"This little mutt is the son of that dog?" he asked in his Frinsh actsent.

"So what if I am?" the two month old puppy asked right back at the duck. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'm glad you asked, little puppy.." La Quack chuckled. He pulled out a rather large hammer out from behind his back, and Coward wanted how that was even possible. "I'm gonna to hit you with this hammer!"

The son of Courage screamed a scream like his father, and turned and ran, the evil duck after him. His brother and mother quickly followed after the two, trying to help their younger brother and son out. However, they were both caught in a net, along with the other puppies that La Quack had laid out for them.

Coward skidded to a stop as he ran to the back of the barn. He quickly turned around to see that the duck was already there, standing a few feet from where he was. La Quack chuckled and made a hand movement, telling the puppy to come to him. The purple puppy shook his head, and looked around to figure out how to escape.

"It's no use little doggie. You can't escape me. Now, why don't you be a good little puppy, and come here?"

"No way! I know what you plan on doing!" he barked. "What do you want with my mother, brothers, sister, and me?"

"Since you asked, I _was _going to go and take you to the button of the sea where you'd drown, but now that I know that you're the son of that stupid _dog _I have much bigger plans for you."

"And the rest of my family?"

"They go to the button of the closest lake."

"You monster! I won't let you get away with doing that to them!"

La Quack laughed. "And how do you plan to stop me, little puppy dog?"

"I-I'll think of something! Just you wait and see!"

"By then, it will already be too late for both you and them!" the duck said, and began walking towards the shivering puppy. "Now, this is will only hurt for a moment…"

"Yeah, no thanks. Liked I'd believe anything you'd say anyway!"

"But I promise you, it won't hurt. Only for a second maybe. Now, be a good puppy, and take your medicine. It's time to take a little nap…"

Coward gasped, and looked around once again. As the duck finally reached him, and raised his hammer, ready to hit him on the head with, the puppy dashed under his legs, and ran as fast as his paws would allow him to go. La Quack was already hot on his tail.

He slid to a stop where his mother, brothers, and sister were being held, and quickly set them free, running off again when the duck caught up with him.

"That little puppy is starting to be quite annoying…."

The son of Courage stopped when he came across an old looking piece of wood. Grinning, he picked it up and waited for his father's enemy to get close to him. When La Quack was close enough, he swung the piece of wood, hitting the duck with it and sent him flying into the sky.

"Curse that stupid puppy!" he yelled, as he flew out of sight.

"You did it, Coward!" Mina said, as she and the other puppies ran over to him. She nuzzled her son, who chuckled. "You really are turning out to be just like your father."

"If only he could see how I took care of La Quack! I hope he'd be proud of me…"

"Of course he would be, sweetie. He'd be very proud of you. All of you."

"I sure hope so!" his sister, Ruby, said.

"Yeah!" Scoot added. "I hope Daddy is proud of all of us."

Mina chuckled. "He is."

Coward smiled, feeling good that he had done something that would make his dad proud of him for.

XXX

It was later on in the day, and the puppies were all running around the place, laughing and have fun. Mina kept a watchful eye on all of her pups to make sure nothing bad happened to them. Muriel came out into the back yard and had a smile on her face.

"Dearies!" she called to the puppies, and even Mina. The dog and pups went over to the old woman, who grinned happily down at them. "I have some great news for you all! Some lovely people are here to adopt you, and give you nice new homes!"

That being said, the puppies ran to where the people were waiting for them. One by one all the puppies were taken. First Ruby, then Scoot and Bosco. Next was Dina and Hunter, till only Coward, the youngest out of the puppies, was left.

Muriel pat the small purple puppy on his head. "Don't worry, dearie. It'll be your turn soon enough."

"I sure hope so…" he sighed, watching as the old woman walked back inside the house.

Being the only puppy left, he didn't have anyone to play with, and he was getting very bored. Mina was resting in the barn, trying to stay out of the heat, and he didn't want to wake her. Coward sighed and sat down and watched as every once in a while, a car would go by the small little farm. He already missed his brothers and sister, and he wondered how he was gonna handle being away from his mother.

Soon enough, a black car pulled into the 'drive way', and out came some people. He watched as they walked to the front door, and Muriel opened it, and began talking with them. She then let them inside the house, and out into the back yard.

"Coward, come here boy!" she called.

Taking a deep breath, he ran to her and looked up, wagging his tail.

"Oh, he's so cute!" a female voice reached his ears.

He turned and saw a young girl, around the age of 10 years of age. She had black hair and brown eyes, and wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black boots on. She picked up the puppy, and hugged him close to her.

"I'll take him Grandma!"

The owner of the voice was a bit older than the one called Maple. Coward guessed about a year or two. He had black hair as well, and brown eyes. He had on a black shirt with brown pants, and gray shoes. He wore a pair of red glasses on his face, and the puppy guessed they were brother and sister. If not that, then friends.

"Yes! Besides, you heard Grandma! He's the only puppy left!"

"Ya know why, Maple? Because he's a stupid dog and no one else wanted him!"

_Well, he acts a lot like Muriel's husband… Great, just great. I gotta put up with one of them, like my father did? At least Maple is nice._

"Don't be so mean, Eric!"

"I only speak the truth! He _is _a stupid dog!"

"Don't you pay him any mind, Coward," Maple said, cuddling the little puppy. "To me, you're a great dog!"

Coward smiled and wagged his tail, hugging her back. He looked down at his mother, who smiled up at him.

"Well son, you got your wish. You got a new home and family to look after, make your father and I proud."

"I will Mama, don't worry! I promise!"

Mina nodded, and handed him a small book. The book was black as night, and had words in it when the puppy opened it to see what was inside.

"What's this, Mama?"

"It's a journal that your father made. Courage wanted me to give this to you, so that way if you face any of the enemies he did, you'll know how to defeat them."

"Okay! I'll keep it with me at all times!"

"Good boy." Mina licked her puppy, who let out a little giggle at that. "I'll miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too…"

"Good-bye Coward. I'll see you again someday."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Yay!"

With that said, Maple carried Coward to the car and sat him inside of it. Eric and the grown ups got inside the car as well. The purple puppy stood on his back paws much like Courage did, and looked out the back window. He waved to Mina and Muriel, who waved back, till the farm house was out of sight.


	3. New Memories

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi guys!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: How are you all doing?**

**Thunder: I think they're fine.**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, guys, any reviews?**

**Shade: Yes, you have a new review.**

**Me: Yay!**

**WillowwindTheCat- Thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot to me! ^^. I'm glad you love this story so far. I honstily didn't think people would like it, and then someone does! Yes, I thought of that too, ya know, like "A monster per week" thing in Courage, and was like: "I can do something better than that. Well, maybe." So I tried to think of a plot, it's not ALL that thought out yet, but I'm doing the best I can. It's hard to come up with new ideas right on the spot, but I shall do my best. XD. And yet, the thought of Courage leaving a journal for Coward, just came to me, 'cause I'm gonna be bringing back some old enemies that Courage fought, and new ones as well, as you saw in the last chapter with La Quack in it. And this chapter with Katz in it. XD. Also, about Maple and Kyle being the grand kids of Muriel and Useless (as I call him, 'cause he is! XD), yeah I thought that would be something new to do in a story. Rather them being the kids of them, I thought, why not make them the grandkids of them? And so, I did. XD. I shall update when I can. Like I said, it could take some time sine I'm coming up with different stuff, like trying to keep it original, but still giving it that creepiness that the old Courage show gave us. It was, and still is, a part of my childhood/life, and I want it to be like that for everyone. Even if this is just a fan story of a follow up that will never be. XD. Anyway, thank you once again for the review, and I hope you continue enjoying the story! ^^.**

**Thunder: Well, that was a long review.**

**Me: Yes, yes it was.**

**Shade: Now start the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, alright. Enjoy the next part of the story, everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: New Memories**

"Here we are!" Maple said, as they got to the house.

It had taken them about two to three hours to get to the house. Coward looked out the window as they pulled into the drive way. The house was a light green color, and had a white line on the lower part of it. It had a front door, two windows on both sides of the front door, a prooch, stones that looked like they were making a path from the door to the drive-way, and a large door that opened up, that the puppy had never seen of before.

The group of humans and puppy got out of the car, and Maple waved to Eric, saying that she could see him at school tomorrow. So he wasn't her brother after all, just a friend, as the pup had first thought. He wondered who or if she ever had a brother, or a sister. He soon got his answer then another person appeared from inside the house.

The person was a boy, same as Eric was, however, he one had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a a red T-shirt with black pants, with shoes just to match. He looked to be around 13 or 14 years of age. As soon as he saw the puppy, he gave a look of disgust.

"You brought home a _puppy_?" he asked.

"He's my... our new puppy!" Maple said, hopping out of the car, hugging the purple pup. "His name's Coward!"

"You named him _Coward_? Why is that? Is he a coward or something?"

"No, Kyle! He's the son of Grandma's old dog, Courage!"

"So he _is _a coward!"

"I already told you, no!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned and started to head back inside of the house. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, don't worry about him, Coward! You're gonna enjoy it here, I promise!"

"Well, okay, if you say so, Maple!"

The little girl gasped and dropped the small puppy onto the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock and surprise.

"Y-you can talk!"

"Ow! Gee, did ya really need to drop me like that?" Coward asked, rubbing his butt, looking up at her.

"Sorry… It just surprised me, that's all."

"I noticed. But yes, to answer your question, I can talk, as you can plainly see."

"This is so cool! I have a talking puppy! Wait till I tell my friends at school tomorrow! They'll never believe this!"

Coward let out a little chuckle at that. "Well, if they believed it, then they must be pretty dumb humans. No often, Maple!"

"None taken," she chuckled, picking the puppy again. "Com on, I'll take you to my room, okay?"

"Sure! Sounds like a plan to me," he agreed.

"Great! I just know the two of us are gonna be great friends!"

"I couldn't agree more."

XXXX

The next day, Maple and Kyle had to head off to school, and the puppy didn't want to leave his new owners alone. There was no telling that might happen while they were at the school. The son of Courage followed after them, even though he was told that dogs weren't allowed at school. He was sure that they would let him in once they saw that he could speak human. At least he hoped so.

Coward followed his two new owners to their school. He watched as they picked up their friends along, the what seemed like an hour or longer walk. The pup stopped and looked up at the building they were going into. The building in question was a big building, like most schools were. It was a yellow colored school, with windows and doctors. He watched as Maple and Kyle went into the building, and he quickly followed, after looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

The purple puppy looked around the inside of the school, his black eyes wide as he saw things he never had before. There were new smells and sounds that he hadn't heard or smelled when he was back on the farm with his family and the old couple. It was all so cool, and yet, scary at the same time.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" he asked himself, as he went and hid to that way none of the other humans spotted him.

Coward looked out from where he was hiding, which was in the bathroom. He watched as Maple and Kyle went into different rooms, and he followed the room that the younger of the two siblings into the room.

He saw many different kind of kids, and a young woman standing in front of the kids sitting at decks. The puppy poked his head back out of the classroom, seeing as everything was alright. He looked around the hallways, and saw that they were almost clear. The only one left in the hallway was himself, a few other kids, and a figure walking down it.

The figure was tall, a cat from what the puppy could tell, and he had crimson red fur, with purple on his nose, ear tips, and amber colored eyes. The cat walked on his back paws just like him, his front paws behind his back, and he had on a white shirt and pants to match.

The puppy felt his fur stand on end, and he took out the black notebook that his mother gave him, that she said his father left for him, and looked to see if this cat was in it.

However, before he could finish looking into it, a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw the cat standing over him, amber eyes glowing a bit.

"No dogs allowed in school," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He spoke in a Britsh accent, that made the puppy's fur stand on end, and a shiver go down his spine. He didn't like the way the cat was looking at him. "You look like that _dog_… But you can't be him. You're purple, and he was pink, and bigger than you… Unless…"

Coward chuckled nervously and backed away. "Well, you see…"

"No matter.. Still, no dogs allowed," the cat hissed. He picked up the puppy and started to carrying him to the front door. He opened the red door and throw the pup outside. "And stay out!"

That said, he slammed the door closed behind the small puppy.

XXX

The bell rang, letting the kids out of school. Coward perked his ears at the sound, and waited for Maple and Kyle to come running out like the rest of the kids. When he saw them, he ran over to them, his short little tail wagging happily to see them.

"Coward?" Maple asked, her voice full of surprise and shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumb puppy must have followed us to school," Kyle said, glancing down at the pup.

"Come on, let's go home," the 10 year old said, picking up Coward, and the three of them headed for home.

They didn't realize that a pair of amber colored eyes was watching them from one of the windows in the school.

"So that _dog _had a son?" Katz chuckled, stepping away from the window, and started to head back to his office. "I shall have to keep an eye on that pup and make sure he doesn't ruin my plans... Like this father use to.. And if he tries, he will die a slow and painful death..."

**Next Time: Coward is gonna look into the cat he saw at the school, and another old enemy of his father's come back.. Can Coward stop the old enemy that's come back? And just _what _is Katz' plans that he doesn't want the puppy to ruin? Why am I asking you guys all of these questions? To find out what happens next, stay tuned everyone! Till then, bye guys!**


End file.
